The Omen: Prophecy's Rapture
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: AU-Verse. Takes place after "Damien:Omen II". She has been part of his life since they were six years old. Everyone who is afraid will do anything to keep them apart. But nobody can stop the Anti-Christ from getting two things: Her & the world. R&R Plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I got onto & realized we now have an "Omen" category in the movie-section! YUS! I've wanted to write an Omen Fic for so long too. You have no idea! If you've read & loved my **_Halloween, NOES & Friday the 13th stories_,** you're going to love this! I'm a Damien fan after watching **_"the Omen"_** & **_"Damien: Omen II"_**. I've actually seen all the movies: **The Omen, Damien: Omen II, Omen III: Final Conflict, Omen IV: The Awakening, & the Omen: 2006 remake.** & I read the book when the remake came out. I've been a fan since I was 15 years old. It was the ONLY horror movie I would watch until I later got into the Halloween Films along w/ the NOES films.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Damien or the Omen or any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Erin Rosier.

This is _**AU-VERSE**_ & takes place **AFTER** _"Damien: Omen II"._

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

It was exactly three in the morning when Sister Hazel went looking for Sister Elizabeth. The religious-all-girls orphanage school was mightily quiet. The only noise was the creaking of the shuttered glass windows. Sister Elizabeth had gone to check on the girls on the third floor. Sister Hazel was fingering her silver cross. The old nun, well not old, she was about mid-fifties, had her mouth slightly open as she prayed in her head.

"Sister Elizabeth?" Sister Hazel whispered turning onto the third floor corridor and coming down the hallway.

There was an ominous chime of bells in the air that jumped Sister Hazel. However, she waved the flash light around and clutched her black nun's gown noticing that it was the only wind chimes but the sound came again when she noticed the wind chimes did not move. Sister Hazel heard footsteps and just about dropped the flash light when she saw it was one of the schools girls at the other end of the hallway. The young girl was only thirteen years old. Dark red shoulder length hair, black barrettes holding her hair back from her face. She wore a white collard long sleeved shirt and black jumper with black mary-janes and white knee socks. Her light blue eyes held innocence but her face seemed to hold no expression except maybe a small hint of calmness that was unnerving.

"Ms. Rosier, you almost gave me a heart attack. What on Earth are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Sister Hazel inquired.

As the nun took a step towards her there was a low growl. Sister Hazel turned to her left and noticed a large black lab was sitting nearby. Sister Hazel noticed the redhead had not jumped nor showed signs of being scared of the dog. The dog merely glanced at the nun before moving to the redhead's side and sat near her. This just made the nun click her tongue and look utterly annoyed and distressed.

"Ms. Rosier, you know your not allowed to have a dog in school. Please take it outside this instant", Sister Hazel exclaimed.

Only a second after speaking did Sister Hazel smell something wafting under her nose. It smelled like smoke. The nun wrinkled her nose, she ignored it and just pointed towards the stairs with a firm point of her finger. The redhead did nothing nor said nothing, she patted her leg as she walked and the black lab followed, making the nun jump back. Sister Hazel swore on her cross she thought she saw hatred in that dog's eyes. Something about that dog was not right. As the girl and the dog left the third floor, and strode down the second floor and towards the stair case of the first floor, the smoke alarms went off. Reaching the first floor, the redhead looked over her shoulder to see that the kitchens doors were alight with flames. The dog nor the girl were bothered by this and continued on their way.

* * *

Upstairs, Sister Hazel found Sister Esther and Sister Elizabeth. Sister Elizabeth was on the floor, leaning against the wall, eyes wide and looking frightened. Sister Hazel put her hand over her mouth as Sister Esther looked gravely down at Sister Elizabeth.

"She died of shock. I found her here not twenty minutes ago", Sister Esther replied quietly.

It was then that Sister Lucy came racing down the hallway from the other direction, looking frantic.

"I smell smoke. There's a fire beneath us!" Sister Lucy cried.

As Sister Hazel and Sister Lucy raised to raise the alarm, Sister Esther just stood there, looking down at Sister Elizabeth before looking out the window. Outside she saw the redheaded girl and the black lab standing in the tall grass forty yards or more from the building. Sister Esther clutched her cross, looking into the girls eyes and then the eyes of the black lab.

"God help us", Sister Esther murmured.

* * *

Outside, the redheaded girl and the dog just stood there, watching as flames wrapped around the building, engulfing and trapping everyone. The screams of the nuns and the orphan girls were heard in the twilight morning of the English country side. Nobody would hear them out here. Only the smoke would make the people of the world acknowledge such events. The wind picked up a little, brushing against the redhead's hair, making strands hit her face. She felt some sort of power wrap around her. Protecting her.

"Come on Samhain", the redhead gently spoke, scratching behind the dog's ears, making the dog wag it's tail in affection and let's tongue hang out, dripping in drool.

The dog trotted at the girl's side as she turned and walked away from the a-flame building. The two disappeared through the tall grass and down to the the dirt road that would eventually lead to the highway.

_"Seven years ago I befriended a boy and watched a nanny jump from a rooftop, hanging herself. A year later, I found a dog in the park and watched my friend, Alison, get hit by a car. And last year, I watched Richard & Anne Thorn's museum go up into flames. My father sent me back here to London, to this god-forsaken orphanage because he was afraid. Because he knew. I named the dog, who keeps following me, Samhain. I read the news papers every day since being sent to "Sister Mary's School For Girls" and found that my friend returned to London, adopted by another family who were near desperate to adopt"._

The girl smiled, eyes glittering happily.

_"Don't worry Damien. I'm coming to protect you. Nobody, including my father, will stand in your way",_ Erin Rosier thought to herself.

* * *

Firefighters and the local rescue team arrived only two hours later after a phone call from some passing cars noticed the smoke from the highway. There were no survivors from the fire. And the cause of the fire was undetermined as there was nothing left to even determine anything. Police Officers and reporters arrived on the scene between the hours of seven am and eight am.

"All you saw was smoke?" Officer Niles asked.

Martin Gibson, of lower London, nodded, "No. I was driving back to the vacation house me and my family own on the lake and I saw a young girl on the highway. She had a dog with her. I don't really remember much because when I looked at her, I saw the smoke in the distance. She might' have been going for help".

Officer Niles sent several of his men to check the two crossroads on the highway but when they returned they said they found no dog nor no young girl. Officer Niles leaned against his car, putting his hand against his forehead, rubbing his temples.

A missing girl and her dog and a burnt down school with dead teachers and students?

What a great way to start a Monday morning.

* * *

**If you have NOT watched "Damien: Omen II" PLEASE DO SO before proceeding the rest of this story! Thanks!.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I got onto & realized we now have an "Omen" category in the movie-section! YUS! I've wanted to write an Omen Fic for so long too. You have no idea! If you've read & loved my **_Halloween, NOES & Friday the 13th stories_,** you're going to love this! I'm a Damien fan after watching **_"the Omen"_** & **_"Damien: Omen II"_**. I've actually seen all the movies: **The Omen, Damien: Omen II, Omen III: Final Conflict, Omen IV: The Awakening, & the Omen: 2006 remake.** & I read the book when the remake came out. I've been a fan since I was 15 years old. It was the ONLY horror movie I would watch until I later got into the Halloween Films along w/ the NOES films.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Damien or the Omen or any of it's characters. I only own my OC, Erin Rosier.

This is _**AU-VERSE**_ & takes place **AFTER** _"Damien: Omen II"._

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

News of the fire out in the country side spread into the news by mid afternoon, as it had taken a few hours for the media to get their story straight and for some people to keep their mouths shut about what had happened. Although it was because nobody knew what had happened there was many-a-speculation. In London, sitting in his big easy chair behind a ebony desk and sipping a glass of whiskey on the rocks, Edmond Rosier was settling into wanting to take a quick nap before his four O'clock meeting later. However, his secretary came in that moment with the afternoon post and she looked frantic all at the same time.

"Mr. Rosier I am sorry to interrupt but-", the secretary started.

"Calm down Ms. Christy and tell me what's got you so worked up", Edmond replied, though more gentle than he was with most people since his secretary was religious and tended to get worked up over the smallest of things.

The young woman set his mail down on his desk and looked at him, taking a deep breath, "Its your daughter's orphanage. It burnt down. My husband's friend is a firefighter and he called me to tell me what had happened".

Edmond nearly choked on his drink, "What-"

"There were no survivors. Except your daughter. She was seen on the side of a highway with a black dog but nobody's seen her since", Maureen Christy explained.

Edmond dropped his glass on the floor and it shattered into a million little pieces. Whiskey flying across the hard wood floor of his office. The Secretary looked panicked. Clutching her hands against her chest. She had worked for the Rosier family since Edmond's daughter had been seven. She knew why Erin's father had sent her to that all girls school. But the redheaded girl frightened the secretary. Edmond told her it was fine and shooed her out and told her to take an early lunch break. Maureen nodded and left the room. Edmond didn't even bother picking up the shards of glass on the floor. He'd have someone else do it. Leaning on his desk, hands clasped under his chin, he closed his eyes, trying to think.

Not about what his daughter was doing or where she was going. He knew where his daughter was headed.

He just needed to stop her.

* * *

Mark Thorn was an orphan but he took it as a strength. Also having nearly died a year ago, he took that as a strength too. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. He had played dead for his cousin until his parents had arrived and then he was put into a hospital without Damien knowing. Mark had spent a year re-cooperating and had learned Erin had been sent off to an all girls school back in London. But the news of Damien's re-adoption had chilled Mark's spine. He was going after her. Damien was always following her. He had followed her over to America and then back to England. Mark had tried to save her after he had learned what his cousin was. Who his cousin was. But the redhead could not have been told otherwise.

The fourteen year old boy sat at an airport, he had decided to travel over to England with a friend from his Military School. The boy's family was visiting relatives and this gave Mark the idea to try and track Erin down before Damien found her. Mark was blind to the fact the redhead did not care for anyone else besides Damien and there was clearly something about her that was off. But that didn't stop him from wanting to save her from whatever evil his cousin was obviously was harboring.

"You doin' okay?" Alex asked, having been sitting besides Mark the whole time.

"Yeah. Just thinking about someone", Mark told him.

"That girl again?" Alex wanted to know, shaking his head.

"She's in danger. I told you", Mark muttered in a whisper.

Alex wasn't buying it. He hadn't bought the whole _'My cousin is evil and is after the girl who I like'_ line. Mark should have told him the story about how Damien had stared at him in a hateful way and almost made his brain explode. Though he was sure Alex would have just thought him crazy. Mark just shook his head.

"I need to find her", Mark continued.

"I think your seriously in denial that she had the hots for your cousin", was all Alex said before returning to reading his book he was holding while they were waiting for their flight to be called.

Mark glanced away. Nobody was ever going to believe him.

* * *

Maureen Christy was walking towards a sub shop just a couple of blocks away from where she worked. Mr. Rosier had told her to take an early lunch break. She felt some fresh air would do her some good. She needed to calm down. As she walked, she saw a window of TV screens and stopped to glance at the footage of that morning's fire. She couldn't break her eyes away from the screens showing the firefighters putting out the fire of the all-girls orphanage that had mysteriously burnt down. Without realizing it, she reached up and clutched the small cross around her neck, mouth falling open. She decided to hurry along and get her lunch and go back to the office. Reaching the sub shop, she placed her order to go and stood off to the side. Trying to act calm, she glanced around and people watched. However, as she glanced out towards the window, the window pane was making shadows across the pavement outside due to the sunlight. She couldn't tear her eyes away. The window pane was making a cross-like-shadow on the ground. Maureen clasped her hands over her mouth as though she was about to vomit.

The cross-like-shadow was up-side down.

When her order was ready, she quickly paid and left, deciding to hail a cab instead of walking back to work. The cab driver was a little freaked out when she started to pray under her breath. She was lucky to make it back to work in one piece and ate her lunch as though she had seen nothing and that her lunch break had gone fine.

* * *

OMG. FINALLY UPDATED!

Oh bad things are about to happen 3 MWAHAHAHA!

**R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about my long hiatus. Life has been super busy! & just lots of personal/health issue stuff has been going on. But I got a lot of reviews saying how much everyone liked this fic & asked for it to be updated. I can not believe how popular this is! Seriously! LOL! **

**Thank you all for liking this fic. I will TRY to update as often as I can! **

**Hope everyone is having a great 2014! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Edmond Rosier and Maureen Christy weren't the only ones who had seen or heard about the news. Across London, Damien Thorn sat in the living room of his new home. Watching the news intently. His adoptive parents were much like his mother and father had been, his aunt and uncle. Rich and in charge of some large estate, some company or whatever. Damien didn't really care. He had done well to be able to go with this family. Thomas and Eileen Lowery were friends with the Rosier family, friends from college. He sat with his fingers nearly digging into the chair as he watched the news. It was in the middle of the afternoon by this time and he felt a great swallow in this throat as though he'd swallowed a wad of gum and it wouldn't unstick. Damien got to his feet and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going out for a bit, if that's alright?" Damien called to his new mother.

Eileen came out to the entrance hallway to see him, "Alright. But be careful and be back before dark", she smiled.

Damien nodded, smiling politely and left the house. He went out past the walk way and found the Lowery's choffuer, Bryan. He knocked on the car window, nearly startling the poor man. Bryan rolled down the window and leaned out the window.

"Damien", He smiled, "What can I do you for?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. Her school burnt down and I'm worried", Damien told him, "Can you please help me find her?"

"Oh yeah...sure", Bryan nodded, "I heard on the news. Erin Rosier was the only survivor", he quickly got out and opened up the back door for the teen, "Don't worry, I'm sure we can find her".

As he got it, Damien smiled smugly._ "I sure hope so"_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Erin had entered one of London's by passes around earlier in the afternoon and had stuck to side streets as she wandered. She had entered Hyde Park about mid away through the day. Her dog companion at her side, panting happily and licking her hand, trotting ahead and staying alert. They didn't meet anyone that seemed like a threat, so the dog just happily lolled it's tongue and stopped to sniff or lay down if she decided to seat herself at a park bench. The redhead was determined to go unnoticed though and didn't stop for long. She stopped to read any newspapers she came across, hoping to read anything about Damien. There was one article about an adoption. The Lowery's had adopted orphaned Damien Thorn. She smiled, ripping the article out of the newspaper. That was a good start to look. Better than expected. She knew, from being a child, this city was huge.

"Looks like our luck is turning around", She told the dog, scratching behind his ears.

Now to find where the Lowery's lived.

* * *

Damien sighed as they sat in traffic. It was getting later now. People were heading home or getting off work. He was half tempted to get out and start walking. This search was taking forever. Bryan's car was pulling up by where Edmond Rosier's office building was. He stared out the window, hand resting under his chin in a bored response about slow things were going. Erin could be anywhere by now!

"Cheer up Damien, I'm sure she's alright", Bryan spoke up, hoping to be reassuring.

It was then Maureen Christy came out of the building moments later. She was walking past the car, putting something into her purse. She caught sight of someone watching her and looked towards the car sitting in traffic. Just as the lights switched from red to green, her jaw dropped, having looked straight at Damien's face. Something about the teenage boy made her heart stop and fill her full of horror. She stuttered and nearly tripped over her feet. The car drove past her and Maureen was frantic as she ran for her car. Maureen pulled into traffic as well a few minutes later, hoping to get home and lock herself inside where it was safe. Her mind was racing, as though she had looked upon the devil himself. She got into the left hand lane just a few seconds later. About eight cars behind where Bryan's car was. Damien couldn't to look disappointed they hadn't found the redhead yet.

"Pull up this street Bryan, I don't think we've looked here yet", He commented.

The driver nodded. Unbeknownst to them they too pulled into the left lane as well. At the same time, Erin had crossed several street blocks and was now at the very cross walk where the two cars were heading towards. Damien spotted her almost at once as they neared the intersection. She was waiting for the light to change, which wouldn't be for another several minutes. Maureen Christy spotted her too, almost at the same exact moment. Damien, without warning, got out of the car. But Bryan remained completely calm, driving up ahead so he could pull over next to the curb and pick them up. Maureen Christy, in a bout of bravery drove up and got out of her car.

"Ms. Rosier!" Maureen called, trying to get the girl's attention.

It was at that moment, almost in a freak accident, a car came around the corner and hit her straight on. Erin, who hadn't been paying too much attention, looked just as the car skidded by and blood and guts and membrane splattered the street. The piercing screams of everyone nearby. Damien reached her just in time to turn her away in his arms.

"Don't look", He told her, breathing heavily from having run up the sidewalk, "It's okay".

Erin just nodded, not too worried about what just happened. Though her fingers clung to the front of his coat. Bryan pulled up a moment later, getting out to hurry them both in. The dog followed the two teens into the car. Erin turned to Damien as he put his jacket around her shoulders. She smiled.

"I was coming to find you", She said, taking out the newspaper article from her jumper pocket.

"You were never good with hide and seek", Damien joked, "I will always find you first", he gave her a cheeky smile. He took the article from her and crumpled it in his hand and tossed it to the floor of the car.

* * *

Edmond Rosier was done with work for the day when a police officer came into his office. He looked up from putting some files away. The officer looked apologetic.

"Can I help you?" Edmond asked.

"Mr. Rosier, does a Maureen Christy work for you?" the officer asked.

"Yes, yes she does. Is she okay?" He wanted to now.

"Ms. Christy was hit by a car this afternoon and a witness said she called to a young teenage girl by "Ms. Rosier"", the officer exclaimed, taking out his pad of paper and reading from his notes, "Now, your daughter was the only survivor of that fire. Have you been contacted-"

"No, I haven't been contacted about my daughter's whereabouts because nobody has bloody seen her!" Edmond snapped, "My secretary saw her and...and got by a car-", he trailed off, rubbing his jaw and realizing something, "Son of a bitch!"

"Mr. Edmond?" The officer asked in concern.

"It's that Thorn kid!" Edmond sighed in frustration.

"Excuse me?" The officer stated again, confused.

"Nothing. Nothing", Edmond waved his hand, "Thank you for telling me. Let me know if anything else comes up".

The officer nodded and left, very concerned by the other man's outbursts. Edmond went through his address index before he found Thomas Lowery's phone number, "Tom, it's me. Do you mind if I stop over on my way home? I need help looking for my daughter".

* * *

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. CLIFF HANGER! **

**I am an eevvillll perrrsoonnn. Lol. **


End file.
